


I Keep On Falling Down

by WorkingChemistry



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Slash, and I had some FEELINGS ok, i can’t be bothered to stick to canon, lets try something new shall we?, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: After the debacle with Deathstroke is cleared, the Titans bust a trafficking ring and call the cops to clean up.Jason is furious and escapes to the roof after trying to pick a fight fails. Gar comes up to check on him. What he finds out leaves him feeling sick.





	I Keep On Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> So. As mentioned in the tag, this is NOT canon compliant. I had feels and here they are. Enjoy them. ;) 
> 
> Someday I will catch up on comments, my darlings. Hope you’re all well.

“Hey. You okay man?”

Gar didn’t mean to make Jason jump. Honestly, he didn’t think the bats could startle. He holds up his hands as he takes a seat next to Jason on the edge. When Jason just looks away and doesn’t answer, Gar prods again. “It’s just... you don’t look so good.” 

Jason shrugs, hands deep in the pockets of his red hoodie. “I’m fine. You should’ve stayed down there with your girlfriend. I’m sure she’s worried about you.” 

“Not my girlfriend, and she’s worried about you. We all are.” At Jason’s scoff, Gar wants to give him a shove, but refrains. Based on previous events, it’s clear that Jason isn’t open to physical contact at the moment. “That wasn’t normal.”

“I don’t like cops.” Jason says, like that explains anything, hunching down further. 

Gar chews on any number of responses before he finally says, “Dick’s a cop.”

“Then you won’t be surprised when I say I don’t like Dick Graysons either.”

Despite himself, Garth laughs. “You have to specify Dick Graysons?”

“I’d never turn down a _good_ dick.” Jason chuckles back at him, full lips twisting into that cynical Robin grin.

Gar does give him a light shove now, getting another laugh for his efforts. “Only the cops.”

“Only the cops.” Jason agrees, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes anymore. They look cold and dead. Blood trickles from Jason’s split lip and he licks at it. 

Cold wind seeps away the warmth and Gar sort of wishes he was covered in fur instead of his thin jacket. “What’d they do to get that sort of treatment?”

“What haven’t they done?” Jason scoffs, flinging one arm out in a grand gesture to the city below them. “Every day people die on these streets, either shot down by cops or left by them to bleed out. They don’t help anyone but themselves and the rich people who line their pockets.”

“Those girls need help, Jason. Real help, long term help.”

“And you think the cops are the ones who will get it to them?” Jason reaches out and tugs sharply on the green ends of Gar’s hair. It hurts, but it feels almost fond. Jay shakes his head and watches Dick help the cops get the girls into the police car. “Nah. They’ll take them back to the station and then they’ll dump them into the system. The lucky ones might make it back to their parents, the pretty ones will be rehomed and given their own personal pimp. The fighters will make it back to the streets and we’ll be at square one again.” 

Gar swallows the question he wants to ask back down. “That’s pretty cynical.” 

“That’s life.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Hesitantly, Gar slings an arm around Jason. This close he can feel the tremors from restrained emotion running through the younger boy’s body. “Dick wouldn’t let that happen. He won’t let that happen, you know he’ll be checking up on them.”

“Paperwork is easy to forge, Gar. One blowjob and a signed form later, those girls are back in another warehouse.” 

Gar pulls back just enough to study Jason’s expression. “You don’t know that.”

“Yeah I do.” Jason says, giving Gar a slight shove. His full lips turn downward. “I lived on the streets six months straight and was in and out the rest of my life beforehand. Wayne money isn’t the only reason my record’s clear.”

“Jason...”

“I don’t want your pity.” Jason bristles up like a threatened cat, pulling his hood up over his head. He turns his gaze back to the streets as he fumbles out a cigarette and a lighter from his hoodie. “Did what I had to, an’ I’m not ashamed of it. Kept me and my mom alive longer than anything else I’d tried. I know what I’m talking about when I say this is the worst thing we coulda done for them. If those cops aren’t sick, then the foster homes will be.”

“This isn’t Gotham, Jason.” Gar feels like throwing up. “Maybe it will be better.”

Jason shrugs one shoulder as he sucks in a desperate drag. “Maybe.” 

“Will you come back down with us?”

Jason shakes his head, already nearly to the butt of his cigarette. “No.”

“Do you mind if I stay here with you?” 

There’s a long hesitation, but eventually the more experienced vigilante gives him another shrug. “Free country, bro.”

They sit beside each other in silence while Jason chain smokes. The last pink flush of sunset is gone before Gar tries speaking again. “You know you didn’t deserve that, right?”

“Didn’t deserve what?” Jason tilts his head to look at him. 

Gar hesitates, but he brushes his fingers against Jason’s jaw anyway. “Any of it. You were a kid.” 

“We’re both still kids.” Jason snorts, ashing his sixth cigarette out on the cement wall. He leans into Gar’s touch though. 

Maybe that’s why Gar leans in, watching to make sure Jason doesn’t flinch away. He keeps his eyes open only long enough to see Jason’s flutter shut when their lips touch. It’s a soft kiss; desperate and raw, but soft. Jason tastes like nicotine and blood and smoke, but beneath that is a sweetness that Gar chases. 

Jason blinks his eyes open when they pull back, for once looking raw and vulnerable. “What was that for?”

“I like you, Jason. _You_, not Jason Wayne or Robin 2.0 or whoever else you pretend to be.” Gar looks twitches one corner of his mouth up in a smile. “I was hoping you’d quit nearly killing yourself to show off if you knew.”

“Ah, c’mon, babe. You can’t tell me that you didn’t like the view when I kicked those two suckers with that midair split.” Jason waggles his eyebrows, leaning forward with that cocky grin. 

Gar cuffs him lightly across the head before pulling him in close by his collar. His free hand goes down to rest on Jason’s generous thigh. “Maybe so. But I like the view from here a lot better.”

“Yeah?” The question is clearly meant to sound cocky and self-assured, but it wobbles a little—turns watery at the end. 

That won’t do at all.

Gar lets his gaze turn soft as he leans back in and brushes their lips together again. “Yeah.” 

They share a few more stolen kisses, before Gar decides its time to pull Jason back in out of the cold. Jason follows willingly, but pulls his hand free once they reach the living room. The Gotham vigilante stumbles a half step at the force of everyone's glares, but recovers quickly and sweeps through the room like nothing had happened. 

Gar hates it. 

He hurries past the others, chopping the air in Jason’s defense when Dick tries to follow them. 

“That’s my brother.” Dick hisses, clearly gearing up for a fight. 

Gar deflates it with words sharp as pins. “Then you’ll care enough to give him space. He’s going to rest tonight. You can talk tomorrow.”

“But—“

“Tomorrow, Dick.” A snarl slides into Gar’s words without his permission. It feels right though. Jason’s his now, anyone would be defensive of such a catch—and it’s easier to focus on Dick than pay attention to the wounded looks Rachel is throwing at him. “Tomorrow or never.”

For a moment Gar thinks it will come down to an actual fight. He doesn’t want to compete with Dick, knows he won’t win if he tries, but he will if it comes down to it. 

Then Dick nods and steps back, hands held up. “Tomorrow.” Dick’s tone turns hard. “Take care of him tonight.”

Gar nods and turns to follow Jason’s path. The second robin’s scent leads him straight to his own room. When he pushes the door open, Jason is standing examining Gar’s belongings like they hold the secret of life. Then he turns to Gar and his smile is hesitant and soft. 

They share a few more kisses, but Jason is tired and surprisingly cuddly. Gar helps Jason out of his uniform, getting Jason down to his briefs before he hugs the half dressed boy a little closer. 

Jason’s arms lock around him like he expects Gar to try to leave. When he tries to pull back, just enough to get Jason to the bed, Jason leans in and kisses him again. This time there’s heat behind the touch of their tongues and the rub of Jason’s body on his own. It ignites the pacing of animal instincts, crowing over his catch, in his blood. His fingers clamp tightly over Jason’s hips. 

Jason ducks his head to Gar’s shoulder when they separate. Gar cups the back of his head, thumb rubbing over the nape of Jason’s neck. It seems like that’s the final straw. Jason’s hands grip the back of Gar’s shirt as he shakes apart with silent sobs. 

“Hey. Hey.” Gar rocks with Jason in his arms. He can feel the desperation in every tremor of Jason’s body. He can’t promise that everything will be okay, but he can promise that Jason won’t be left to handle it alone. “I’ve got you. I’m here.” 

“I can feel their hands crawling over my skin.” Jason says. “I know they’re not here, but I feel them.”

Ice creeps up Gar’s spine. Jason’s having a flashback and it’s scary how normal he sounds, like they’re discussing lunch or the weather. The only difference is that instead of cocky cheer, every word is laced with a threat. How many times has Jason had a flashback and the only indication was that he got more aggressive? 

Gar doesn’t think he wants to know. 

“Jason. Hey... hey, look at me.” Gar cups Jason’s face so they’re eye to eye. “You’re right. They’re not here. I am. And I’m not going to let anyone touch you. Is...” he swallows hard, “is there anything you usually do that helps to distract yourself?”

Jason takes in a deep, shuddering, breath. “Sometimes I walk. Sometimes... sometimes...” His eyes slip closed and he grimaces, one hand coming free to press against his forehead. Gar doesn’t push. “I want a blanket.”

“Any blanket in particular or...” Gar tugs Jason a little closer to the bed so they can sit on it. He reaches for the comforter and wraps it around Jason until he’s made a soft cocoon. “Is that better?”

Jason sucks in a breath, pressing the blanket up to his face. Something territorial in Gar purrs at the sight of Jason wrapped up in his scent. Slowly Jason tips forward until he’s leaning against Gar. “Yeah. This is better. It’s... it’s good. Just give me a few and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Gar startles himself with the growl and quickly backtracks. “That—that is, unless you’d feel safer somewhere else. But I really want you here, Jason. I’d feel better if you stayed the night.” 

It takes Jason a few minutes to respond, giving Gar a calculating side eye. He sucks in his plump bottom lip and chews on it before saying, “I’m not going to have sex tonight, if that’s what you’re holding out for.” 

“It’s not.” Gar is firm, but not angry, when he answers. Internally he’s furious at the implication that’s all anyone could want Jason for. “The only thing I want for you tonight if for you to feel safe. We can take care of the rest of it tomorrow.”

For a minute Jason looks like he’s ready to pick a fight—the smart aleck comment hangs from the top of his tongue. Then Jason swallows and ducks his head to the side. “It’s, uh, I’d wouldn’t hate staying the night.”

Gar can’t help his grin as he helps Jason shift to laying down without unwrapping from the blanket. Jason’s nose wrinkles as he looks Gar over. “Won’t you be cold? I can—“

“I’m going to shift while I’m keeping watch tonight.” Gar shakes his head, tugging the blanket tighter around Jason. “Who’s gonna fight a tiger?”

A lot of people. Particularly the people that would be in the tower in the first place. 

Jason doesn’t say that though, just hums thoughtfully and wiggles in his blanket burrito until he’s comfortable. “Night then, I guess.”

“Good night, Jason.” Gar lets himself shift then, bones breaking and healing instantaneously in shapes that feel second nature to him now. Fur, green but warm, sprouts over his body. He takes another second to stretch, stilling when he feels a hand comb through his fur. 

Jason’s eyes are firmly shut, but his one hand has escaped his safety blanket to grab a handful of Gar’s fur. 

Gar rumbles quietly and noses the top of Jason’s hair before curling around his friend. He’s tired, but keeps his eyes locked on the door. Jason trusts his protection and he’s not about to let his Robin down. 

Not this time. 

Not ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Car Crash by Matt Nathanson. 
> 
> Also, no spoilers pls. I just finished s2e5.


End file.
